In many applications, the output of a wide bandwidth Digital to Analog Converter (DAC) needs to be coupled through a switching mechanism to one of multiple (N) different output paths or channels, for example for subsequent filtering, processing and/or transmission over different channel frequency bands. When a particular path is selected, the other paths should generally be deactivated to reduce the loading on the DAC output, prevent impedance mismatches between the DAC output and the filter, and avoid spurious leakage between bands. Conventional switching techniques typically use an external switch (e.g., external to the DAC circuit), at which point the DAC output is already in a controlled impedance voltage mode. These external switches tend to be relatively lossy, particularly at higher speeds. Additionally, if active device switches are used, they can adversely impact the linearity of the signal.